Hannibal's Game
by SAWesome
Summary: Hannibal vs Jigsaw.... What happens when Hannibal gets caught in one of Jigsaw's games? Takes place after the first Saw but will tend to stray from the story line of both characters.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own the SAW franchise or anything related to the Hannible Lector story but i kinda wish i did XD

Ok so this story takes place in the world of the SAW universe. I know what your thinking... done before right? WRONG Hannible Lector is actually in one of Jigsaw's games this time. So... in the end who will win? First chapter will be up as soon as possible.

Fanfic Story by: Me and a friend

Typed by: Me


	2. Chapter 1: The Hunt

Ok guys here is the first chapter. This is my first fanfic so I would greatly appreciate reviews. Criticism is accepted but no flaming.

**Chapter 1: The Hunt  
**

Hannibal Lector had always enjoyed a breif walk through the dark and cold environment of his city. However something was out of place it

seemed, the Doctor had a queer feeling in the back of his mind, as though he was being monitored by some greater power, as though he

was the target of a mind as potent and sadistic as his own. It was one of the most rare occassions where even Dr.Lectre himself felt a sence

of vulnearbility. He began to waltz through the darkness faster and faster, but stoped to calm himself. _Surely I will not be reduced to some_

_ God damned animal_, he inwardly reminded himself, and looked up with the greatest clarity and cunning that he had not felt in ages. With a

renewed sence of power he slowly and inconspicuoously began to search his environment for his hunter, all the time walking with a false

appearance of calmness. After passing through a network of building angles and corners, Mr.Lectre identified that he was in fact being

followed. He inwardly smiled, priding himself in his still acute and potent sences. Within a matter of minutes he had identified his foe and was

already preparing a suitable demise for him, or was it _her. _Hannibal began to muse about the natural cycle of life and death, _The insect_

_ travels to survive and reproduce, but in a twist of irony is entangled within the web of the spider, providing life to it instead._

_ Unfortunately for you my nameless pursuer, I am the spider on this day. _Dr. Lectre had always appreciated the lessons that the natural

world had provided him with. _Survival of the fittest_ he said in his mind. The Doctor recalled that the next block contained a dead ended

allyway, his trap was now set, and despite his lust for the kill he calmed himself to a slow pace, heading for his web as though it were any of

the other streets he had passed. He mused the unlimited options of punishment that were placed before him, but understood that this death

would be quick and quiet. It had been a long time since he had last killed, perhaps a few months, but he would have to settle for an average

homicide, _Oh well_ he thought, _I will simply find a new hunting ground to satisfy my thirst_. At last he was descending to his hideous

trap, protected by a sea of darkness. He made as sharp and quick of a turn as possible and now layed in wait for his prey to fall into his

hands. in a few seconds the silhouette of the would be hunter arrived, and Hannibal was unable to supress a grin of superiority. " Those who

underestimate their opponent are those who perish by the will of their own prey." he uttered coldly.

**Amanda's POV**

Amanda was astonished that the Doctor was able to understand the situation in such a short amount of time, and despite all the precaution

she took in pursuing him. John had warned her that this was no ordinary man, but an cold and calculating killing machine. However she

never expected such a powerful and cunning foe. In a blur of motion Lectre had reveled a scalpel and began to assault Amanda in a fury.

The scalpel was flashing, the possibility of life and death flickered in Amanda's mind. _He is toying with me_ her mind seethed. _He enjoys_

_ this_. Hannibal's victory was at hand, but it seemed that fate would intervene, as the Doctor stumbled to his feet. Amanda took her

opportunity, and her syringe full of anestetics found its target. _This will be a very interesting game _Amanda thought.


	3. Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin

OK, new chapter is now up finally! A lot of things going on and writer's block contributed to the delay so sorry "(. I just want to thank all who read, reviewed, and helped me with some constructive criticism. Thanks a lot guys!

**Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin**

**Jigsaw's POV:**

John sat in front of his monitors thinking to himself about his new "subject." Dr. Hannibal Lector. He had heard of him on numerous occasions. In John's spare time (which is very limited) he was able to gather a little information on Dr. Lector. He was born in Lithuania. As a boy, it seemed he had a rather difficult childhood. As a young boy, he witnessed the deaths of his parents and his beloved sister. He always despised those who would pick on others and would normally assault them physically and eventually, he killed a man for insulting his aunt and he apparently, cannibalistically cut out the cheeks of this victim and ate them. He would go on to kill several more people in his life for similar reasons. Later in his life, he moved to America where he graduated with a degree in medicine and established a psychiatric practice were he currently works today. The man also was a true genius and very cunning. John didn't find it very improbable at all if the man would probably outsmart him. In fact, he had to admit that he would be surprised if he **didn't** outsmart this trap. But this is just how John works. It's a great opportunity to face a challenge such as this.

John believed Hannibal was not much unlike himself. The doctor did kill people who were morally wayward. And his cunning and intelligence was another striking resemblance between the two. However, there was one thing about Lector which John simply could not compare himself to. He was a _murderer_. He killed people in cold blood and never gave them a chance for them to survive and learn to truly appreciate there lives.

"A cold, calculating killing machine" he said to himself.

On the monitor John can see Amanda walking into the setting of Jigsaw's next ingenious game and watched as she made a few final touches and then walk out the door leaving an unconscious Hannibal Lector behind.

John smirked slightly "Let the game begin" John said proudly.

**Hannibal's POV:**

Hannibal felt himself slowly return to consciousness. Right now he feels as if he were hit by a truck and he wondered if that was the case. He tried his best to piece together what happened before he was knocked out but there was nothing. Dr. Lector very slowly opened his eyes. He still felt too tired but he had to find out what in the hell was going on. The place looked like some sort of basement which hasn't been in use for years. The floor he lay on was cold and damp and the only lighting was one shitty fluorescent light annoyingly blinking on and off constantly. He quickly tried to stand up but it was simply too much strain on his body too quickly and Hannibal collapsed back onto the floor. He never felt so powerless since he was a young boy. This shouldn't be happening.

As he slowly tried to build up the momentum to do something, he was slightly startled by a television set in the corner of the room which turned on seemingly out of nowhere. _Why the hell didn't I see that before?_ he mused to himself.

Out of the static, he could finally see something. It was some kind of ventriloquist puppet you would see out of some horror movie. Simply put, the thing was just eerie. The puppet slowly turned its head to Hannibal as if he could see him through the TV.

The puppet then said in a very deep and dark tone "**Hello** **Hannibal. I want to play a game.**"

I know, I know. It's very short but I just wanted to post something so you all know I'm still alive. Once again guys, R&R please. I would very much appreciate that ).


	4. Chapter 3: Scalpel

**Alrighty, here's your new chapter. Again, thanks so much for the support.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Chapter 3: Scalpel**

**Hannibal's POV:**

The puppet began its speech: "**Hello Hannibal. I want to play a game. Throughout your life, you felt it was necessary to teach those who were morally wayward a lesson. However, you did this by killing them in cold blood, not even giving them a chance to learn from their past mistakes. There is a name for people like you: _murderers._ Listen closely Hannibal, currently there is a poison coursing through your veins which only I have the antidote for. This poison will kill you in two hours unless you find the antidote which I possess. But in order to start your little "quest" to go and find me, you must get out of the room you are in. In your pocket, I have left the scalpel you tried to use to assault my apprentice with and if you take off your shirt, you will see incision marks which I have left. I have placed keys in all of them, only one is the key out of that room. Let the game begin.**

Hannibal took off his shirt and looked at all of the incisions. The guy wasn't lying. There were four incisions on each arm and four on his stomach and chest.

"Wonderful" he said aloud.

He spotted a camera watching him in a corner of the room and smirked. _This really is a game to this asshole_ he thought to himself. He thought of the possibility that maybe this guy was just lying but put that thought aside. So far this guy hasn't lied to him, so he might as well believe that there really **is** a deadly toxin in him.

He took the scalpel and carefully began cutting at one of the incisions on his arm. The pain was horrific but Hannibal suppressed the pain and hardly made a sound. There was no way he would want to make himself look weak in front of this guy. He grabbed the key out of his flesh and tried it with the door. No good. He then began cutting at the next one.

**Jigsaw's POV:**

Jigsaw was a little shocked to say the least at what he saw before him. This guy was making huge gashes in his own flesh and not even a _whimper_. There was no doubt about it. Not only was this guy a genius, but he was as tough as nails.

After watching him make cut after cut after cut, john finally watched as Hannibal pushed the correct key into the door and opened it. It was his sixth try. "Not too bad" he said aloud.

**Hannibal's POV:**

_It's about dam time_ he thought. He lost a decent amount of blood, so he knew he would have to find this asshole soon.

He was in a very dark hallway with pipes running all over the place. He felt a little dizzy and wanted to lean against the wall for support but it was so grimy and disgusting, he decided against it.

Hannibal looked down at the ground and noticed something odd. There was a path of blood on the floor that stopped right were he stood. Noticing that there really was nowhere else to go, he followed the blood trail on the floor with great caution. A lot of crazy shit has happened lately so he had to be prepared for anything. He held his scalpel while concealing it in his pocket.

The path went on for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was hardly two minutes. He saw a very heavy looking, sliding door. He opened it with all his might to see a very dark room. The room gave off a terrible stench. He saw a light switch to his right. Grasping even harder onto the scalpel, he turned on the lights. There were extremely bright florescent lights. Turning on one at a time and making a very loud electric sound.

The sight which lay before him made even the infamous Dr. Hannibal Lector want to throw up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there it is. ( R&R guys please and thank you!)


	5. Chapter 4: Doctor

OK, I'm out of my lazy stage and I decided to update today! So, I present to you all, the fourth chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 4: Doctor**

**Hannibal's POV:**

The bright Lights turned on, and the sight and smell that lay before him made him want to throw up.

It was a disgusting old bathroom, with white tiling on the floor and walls which had a few urinals, a bathtub, a shower, and a toilet.

And two corpses and a decaying foot.

At the corner opposite of him were the two heavily decayed corpses. One was sitting upright and wearing a white t-shirt with jeans and the other on the floor looked like someone bashed his head in. To Hannibal's right was a decaying foot in a shackle. In the middle of the entire room, there was a huge pool of dried blood.

The doctor quickly snapped out of it and composed himself. He was at a total loss of words. He began to actually chuckle to himself due to the irony of him, a man who had killed people in disgusting ways, and would actually eat part of his victims was grossed out by a couple of corpses and a nasty scent.

_The poison and the blood loss are definitely taking there affect._ He thought to himself. _I'm not myself; this isn't how I'm supposed to be. I'm never supposed to be surprised about anything; rather, I should be the one doing the surprising._

He knew he had to do something about the blood he was losing. He began searching around the room for something he could use when he saw a photo lying next to the corpse sitting upright. It was a picture of some women and what appeared to be her child, bonded to a bedpost. He turned the photo on the back to reveal a message saying in white text "X marks the spot. Sometimes you see a little more with your eyes shut."

Hannibal knew this had to have some greater meaning to it, but why would it be behind a picture of two people he doesn't know?

_Was probably for the poor fellow sitting next to me h_e spoke inwardly. Thinking that it may still be useful later on, he put it into his pocket and went by the decaying foot. "Ouch" he said along with a small chuckle. He saw another note by the foot. On the front it said "Shhh….. Doctor"

Hannibal then opened it to see what was inside "The cigarettes are harmless I promise. Cigarette smoking is only dangerous when it ends in bloodshed. Think about this. You don't need a gun to kill Adam."

_Yet again, not for me_ he thought. He put this note into his pocket as well.

Remembering the other note, saying "you see more with your eyes shut" Hannibal decided to maybe try turning off the lights. He knew the note probably didn't apply to him but, Dr. Lector decided he might as well try anything and everything.

He turned off the lights and lo and behold, there was a tiny X on the wall right next to the "shower". Turning the lights back on and memorizing the location of the X, Hannibal pushed against the tile and felt that they were lose. Kicking the wall, the tiles gave way to an opening which was so small he would have to crawl through.

He wanted to be extra cautious so he went over to one of the bodies and picked up a gone that was next to him. One bullet left in the clip.

Feeling satisfied, he crawled through the tunnel into a new room with a greenish tint. He saw a man inside, who upon seeing him began screaming.

The man was tied up to a chairhis arms slowly being impaled by nails on the armrests. They weren't large nails and there weren't many of them. Not enough to kill the man but enough to put him through hell. Very strange.

"Help me please!" the man shouted. "I have a family, I don't want to die! I appreciate my life! I learned my lesson! Please!"

Hannibal decided to find a way to help the guy just to make him shut the hell up and found a key on a table right next to a first aid kit. He took the key and unlocked the man from the contraption and watched him plop to the floor.

The man was breathing heavily and lightly sobbing. "Thank you" he managed to say.

"Yeah" is all Hannibal said. He rushed to the first aid kit and saw that there was some gauze which he quickly began applying, and remembering the other man, threw him some as well.

"You need some help with that?" the man asked. "I'm a doctor".

"So am I" Hannibal replied matter-of-factly. He began taking mental notes on the man. He looked like he was in his early to mid forties and had blonde hair. He looked to be about six feet tall and had a noticeable limp.

The man distracted Hannibal's thoughts by saying "So, what's your name then?"

"Doctor Hannibal Lector" He extended his arm to the man. _Might as well make friends with him. Tonight, we'll both probably have to go through hell to get out alive."_ He thought to himself.

The man took his hand and squeezed firmly replying with his name.

"Doctor Lawrence Gordon".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it is. R&R!

And yes, in case there is any confusion that is the bathroom from Saw.


End file.
